


Sick Day

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Gallavich One-Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Allergies, Hay Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Prompt- part two of the hayfever fic? Maybe Ian takes care of Mickey or something?





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been sending me prompts :)   
> I have quite a tight schedule at the moment, but there's nothing more I want to do then go through them all and start writing. 
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Ian had just got out of the shower and now he was making coffee in the small kitchen, humming a song that had been stuck in his head as he did so. He poured himself and Mickey a mug of black coffee, adding two sugars in Mickey’s because his boyfriend liked ‘em sweet. He carried them into the bedroom and set them down onto the bedside table, turning to his boyfriend who was curled up in bed with the blanket over his head.   
“Babe?” Ian said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Feeling any better?”   
Mickey stirred from under the covers and sniffled. “Feel all… stuffy,” his boyfriend replied in a nasally voice and coughed lightly. “Head hurts. Ears ache.”   
Ian frowned in sympathy and rubbed Mickey’s leg through the blanket. “I never knew you suffered this bad from Hay Fever,” he said, “How come I’ve never noticed?”   
Mickey sniffled again. “Fuckin’ told ya’, man. Take pills for it. I ran out and was s’posed to buy more but forgot. I’ve always had real bad Hay Fevers, a lot of fuckin’ people do, ain’t no big deal,” his boyfriend ranted, his voice muffled. Ian chuckled and squeezed his ankle.   
“Made some coffee. Can you smell it?” he asked, smiling fondly. He yelped in surprise when Mickey kicked him and threw the blanket off his face.   
“Can’t fuckin’ smell anything, fuckhead!” he spat. Literally spat. Ian calmly wiped the spit from his face.   
“Calm down, babe,” he said softly then examined Mickey’s face. He frowned in badly concealed concern and reached for the tissues on the beside table next to their coffee. “You’ve got snot all over your face,” he said and grabbed a tissue from the box and grabbed Mickey’s chin in his left hand as he brought his other hand up to Mickey’s face. Mickey made a low sound and batted his hands away, glaring at Ian with his red, watery eyes.   
“I can do it myself,” he mumbled, his congested voice causing Ian’s heart to melt. “M’not a baby.”   
“No,” Ian agreed, “You’re a snotty nosed kid.”   
Mickey scoffed, causing more snot to dribble from his blocked nose. “Screw you.”   
Ian scrunched his nose up. “Maybe when you’re better,” he said teasingly, “Now let me fucking clean your gross ass face.”   
Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes petulantly but let Ian grab his chin and wipe away the snot that had dribbled over his face. Ian tossed the tissue and then grabbed another one and held it to Mickey’s nose, ignoring the glare his boyfriend was giving him.  
“Blow,” Ian ordered and was surprised when Mickey didn’t put up too much of a fuss and did as he was told, filling the tissue with the contents of his runny nose. Ian smiled proudly at him and disposed of the used tissue paper. “You want some coffee?” he asked, and smiled wider at his boyfriends lazy nod. He grabbed the mug from the bedside table, making sure it was Mickey’s sweet one, and handed it to Mickey when the older man had sat up against the headbaord. He sipped at it gingerly, glancing up at Ian under his long lashes. Ian wanted to coo out loud at the adorable pout on his boyfriend’s face, and how the tip of his nose was red, and his hair disheveled.   
“Quit stain’ at me,” he mumbled into his coffee, the mug warming up his hands. “S’creepy.”  
Ian just shrugged happily and did the complete opposite. “Can’t help it that you’re so beautiful.”   
If it was anyone else they wouldn’t notice, but Ian did. He smiled in satisfaction at the small blush that creeped onto his boyfriend’s pale cheeks, and the shy look in his clear blue eyes. He swore, he fell in love with this man more every day.   
Mickey placed his coffee down onto the beside table and shuffled down the bed until he was on his side. “C’mon,” he mumbled into the pillow. Ian smirked.   
“What do you want, babe?” he asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s back. Mickey hummed at the touch.   
“Wanna nap. Nap with me.”   
“You want me to sleep next to you?” he asked, moving under the covers and smiling at his boyfriend’s turned back. Mickey huffed and twisted around, grabbing Ian’s forearm and yanking him closer until his chest was pressed up against Mickey’s back. He pulled Ian’s arm to rest over his waist and held tightly onto his wrist as he closed his eyes.   
“Love you, Mick,” Ian whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to the back of Mickey’s neck. Mickey smiled slightly into his pillow and stroked Ian’s wrist with his thumb.   
“Yeah, love you too, firecrotch,” he muttered, his tone indifferent. But Ian knew better. He smiled into his neck and tightened his arm around Mickey’s waist.   
He’d have to remember to go to the Pharmacy when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments! My tumblr is insipidrhyme17 if you want to send me some prompts.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
